In Reality: Centuries Old In Their Mind? Four
by Princess Lermiondriel
Summary: When Nine and Ten are mysteriously drawn to Eleven's location on the planet of Chicago, they thought it would only cause a small, fixable paradox. Once toxic gas finds its way onto the TARDIS, the Doctors are quick to reassure their companions Jones, Tyler, and the Ponds that its harmless to humans; not deadly to Timelords. So now, 9, 10, and 11 look and act age 4. Deaged!Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, today I'm going to try my hand at a whofic. Wish me luck, but I'm a new Whovian so tell me if I get anything wrong!**

The Doctor approached the console, his long, nimble fingers rapidly flurrying over the knobs and switches and gizmos that had been the defining feature that had infatuated him with his TARDIS.

He whipped his head around to look at Amy and Rory, who were watching him in amusement. "Where to today?" the Doctor asked.

Amy smiled. "You choose."

"How about... Chicago? I mean, as in, the planet Chicago, which is actually quite windy, beautiful really though metropolitan, which may have something to do with the fact that it's named after-"

"Chicago it is then," said Rory, cutting him off swiftly.

He flipped a knob and the coordinates of the planet Chicago flashed on a small screen in front of him. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all gazed up in endless wonderment at the TARDIS as they felt the familiar jolt as it left 2010 Leadworth.

It was a relatively soft arrival on Chicago, in comparison with many of the more turbulent landings in the past (or future, depending on the point of view). It was only just after their arrival that the fun really began.

The Doctor stood up and opened the door, taking in the metropolitan design of the planet Chicago, modeled exactly after the city Chicago in America, including the climate. He took a deep breath, taking in the aromas of the Hyde Park District, where they had landed.

He turned towards the Pond-Williamses or the Williamses or whatever they were calling themselves these days and grinned, his green eyes glittering.

"Well, you're not going to sit around there all day, are you? Come on! GERONI-"

_THUD._

_THUD._

The TARDIS shook and wheezed as it struggled to prevent the paradoxes that were brewing in its interior. Then two identical TARDIS doors opened before them.

The Eleventh Doctor's eyes widened as two of his past selves stepped out of their respective TARDISes.

The Tenth Doctor gasped. "This is my TARDIS... and- hold on, what are _you _doing here?" He gestured to the Ninth Doctor, who was staring disapprovingly at the open TARDIS door. "This isn't your TARDIS, yours is that one... So who-"

"That would be me," said the Eleventh Doctor, clapping his hands together. "So I'd say we have about five minutes before a Belgium-sized hole is holepunched in the universe?"

"Triple, at least," muttered the Ninth Doctor.

"And why do you say that, Big Ears?" asked the Tenth Doctor, crossing his arms.

"Because this _idiot _whohas gone absolutely_ senile _in his old age left the TARDIS door open," said the Ninth Doctor. "Don't you two remember that the atmosphere of Chicago is poisonous to any being with two hearts?"

And at that, all three versions of the Doctor collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

But Amy, Rory, and Rose Tyler and Martha Jones- who had just stepped out of their respective Doctors' TARDISes- could have sworn that each of them shrank at least a centimeter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mawtha..."

"'Melia!"

At the sound of her name, Amy groggily sat up to see a face peering at her closely. A small boy about four years old was standing next to her with bright green eyes... Eyes that were eerily familiar... Where had she seen them before? The boy was obviously hyper, and he had just woken up, seeing as his dark brown hair was tousled...

The boy was also completely naked.

_We must have fallen asleep watching the Doctor, or rather, Doctors, _Amyreasoned. _But where did this boy come from? And why is he naked? Where is the Doctor when you need him?_

Amy swallowed her confusion and looked over at the girl named Martha, who was being shaken awake by another small boy wearing only a button down nightshirt (or possibly a shirt that was way too large for him. It was impossible to be sure) with a _necktie_, for some strange reason. This other boy had messy brown hair that seemed to stand on end and brown eyes... Both boys seemed incredibly familiar to Amy. She drew her attention away from Martha and the other boy to a small lump of clothes on the floor.

In the lump of clothes, Amy spotted a tweed jacket, trench coat, striped pants, a leather jacket, a bowtie, a pair of tweed pants, two pairs of black shoes, and a pair of red converse. Poking out of the pile was a small head of thinly cut black hair that seemed, thankfully, to be asleep.

Then, it all clicked. The particular clothes in the pile... the three boys and their familiar appearances... the way the Doctors had all shrunk about a centimeter the previous day...

The naked boy was still shaking her shoulder.

"'Melia..."

Amy turned her head to face the green-eyed boy with the mop of dark hair. She gulped. "Doctor?"

The green-eyed boy smiled, the boy with Martha turned abruptly to look at her, and the boy snoozing in the pile of clothes jerked into awareness. "You need me?"

The black-haired boy- the Ninth Doctor- pulled himself out of the pile of clothes, wearing nothing but a green jumper, and briskly walked over to the blonde girl who had been watching silently from across the room.

"Wose..." he said softly, shaking her. "C'mon, Wose, we have a problem."

Martha, who finally seemed fully awake, blinked and stared at the absurd child- who could not have been old enough for kindergarten- who was staring at her from her side, and struggled to accept that this was the man whom she had met on the hospital on the moon.

Rose, the blonde, seemed to grasp the situation calmly. She was most likely probing the Tiny Ninth Doctor for any injuries aside from the obvious de-aging.

Amy just shook her head and stood, walking over to the corner, where Rory seemed to have fallen asleep. She needed him to wake up, because this was going to be interesting practice for after their first child was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm probably going to be updating about once a week after about chapter five, seeing as winter break is ending in 2 days. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I love reviews, they're like candy...**

**Anyway, if you like my writing, you can check out my collaborative novel, Daebreak... It's now available on Amazon for $6.15...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Leelah Alcorn and everyone else who didn't make it to 2015... May they Rest In Peace. **

**Chapter 3**

"So wait..." said Rory, looking at the three small boys in disbelief. His eyes fixated on the green-eyed one who had just come back into the main room wearing a tiny tweed jacket and trousers, a dress shirt, a bow tie, and a tiny red hat. "You mean to tell me that _that's_ the Doctor."

"Ahem," coughed the Tenth Doctor, whom Amy had come to identify as the Spiky One. "We're _all _the Doctors. All thwee of us."

Martha suppressed a giggle.

The Doctor frowned. "Why're you-" he paused and noticed the blonde girl next to Martha. "Wose!" he squeaked happily and ran to her.

Rose, seemingly out of pure instinct, grabbed the child and pulled him into a hug. By her side, Nine was scowling.

Amy stopped watching, noticing that a small hand was tugging on her sleeve. She looked down and saw her version of the Doctor staring up at her with bright green eyes. "Can we go now?"

"It's your TARDIS," Amy replied. "I can't fly it."

"What's a TARDIS?"

"Don't be silly, the TARDIS is the..."

Amy froze. Was it possible that...

"Wose, what's this thing?"

Amy looked toward Nine and Rose. Nine had taken a small silver device out of his leather jacket pocket. It looked vaguely familiar to Amy...

"_That _isyour sonic screwdriver," said Rose carefully, masking her shock at the Doctors' lack of memory with a small smile.

"Cool!" said Ten, taking his own sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and buzzing it in his face. "It's a bit bwight though..."

"That's because you're buzzing it in your face, Doctor," said Martha, gently prying the screwdriver out of his small hands. She looked to Amy with a worried expression on her face. "I don't know about you, but we need to head back to Earth."

Rory massaged his temples from next to Amy. "Does anyone else have a massive headache?"

Everyone, including the Doctors, nodded.

"It's all the knowledge trying to fit itself into three tiny heads," said Martha, smiling sadly. "Okay, TARDIS. Can you take us to- I dunno- London?"

"My house," Rose proposed. "Powell Estate. Mum can accommodate."

Nothing happened.

Rose took a deep breath, then hesitantly, carefully, flipped the switches and knobs to get them to the Powell Estate, with Nine and Ten guiding her every move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is Ler. If you're reading this, I'd like all of you to know that I have been attacked and killed by the monster that we know as Writers Blooperwholock. Yes. I know. Watching blooper videos of Jared, Jensen, Misha, Benedict, Martin, Karen, Arthur, Matt, David, Billie, Christopher, etc. when I should be writing. I'd also like you to know that I am a filthy hypocrite and undergoing therapy.**

"Jackie!" yelled Eleven and Ten exuberantly as they scampered out of the TARDIS and flung themselves onto the legs of the blonde woman, nearly knocking her over.

The TARDIS door creaked open slightly more than the small gap which the two _extremely _skinny boys had somehow wiggled through. Rose stepped out, clutching Nine to her chest protectively, knowing that he was scared to death of the blonde woman.

Nine whimpered and shrank away.

"Triplets, Rose?" asked Jackie softly, one eyebrow raised. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped with the pregnancy."

"What?" asked Rose, confused. "Pregnancy?"

"Well, they are yours, aren't they? Yours and The Doctor's?" Jackie seemed calmer than Rose had expected.

"What? No, no, no. Of course not."

"Well, explain why this one looks so much like 'im, then," said Jackie, gesturing at the boy Rose was cradling. "And how are they that old already? Has it really been that long for you?"

"Mum, they aren't mine," Rose insisted. "These, Mum, are the Doctors. All three of them."

"What, there are three of 'im now?" said Jackie, surprised. "It was bad enough when you came back with one Doctor. Now you come back with three?!"

"Mum, he hasn't even explained it to me yet," Rose said tiredly. "And now I think it's going to be a while before he does, seeing as he's currently in the form of three pipsqueaks."

"Pipsqueaks indeed! How are they so tiny, anyway?"

"Something about poisonous gas on the planet Chicago."

"Oh, so Chicago's a planet now? You learn something new every day, I suppose..."

"Not now, Mum... Can we stay here? Just until we find a cure for whatever is wrong here?"

"Yes, alright," said Jackie. "No messes, though. And just how many people is 'we?'"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS...<strong>

"So, what are they talking about? Can we stay here?"

"I guess," said Ten with a shrug of his tiny shoulders.

Martha had to resist the urge to run over and hug him.

"Nine's being a baby," said Eleven with a grumble. "Again."

"Well, he is the youngest of us," said Ten. "But that isn't an excuse for having to be _cradled_ by your potential wife."

"Did someone say wife?"

Everyone turned around rapidly and three voices, two adults and a child, exclaimed her name.

"Oops, spoilers," said a woman with frizzy blonde hair. She surveyed the room with sharp eyes and finally saw the two boys just tall enough to reach her knee.

"Oh, my," she said quietly. "We do have a situation here, don't we?"

**And River has entered the mix!**

**I hope that update was long enough to appease you lot.**

**Is anyone willing to do cover art for this story? PM me if you're willing.**

**Love,**

**Ler**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I decided to take advantage of Presidents' Day Weekend (3 days off! YAY) and write up the next chapter. Your reviews have me inspired, thanks so much!**

**CARRY ON, MY WAYWARD READER. THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. AND COOKIES.**

Tiny hands gripped the glass of milk, carefully tipping the cup towards an even smaller mouth. The milk sloshed against Ten's lips, leaving a white smear of evidence behind.

Ten licked his lips and giggled. Nine stared at him in disgust as Eleven tried and failed to do the same with his orange juice.

River sat down at the table in Jackie's kitchen, smiling at the gentle banter that was now occurring between the boys. All three Doctors instantly snapped their attention to her.

"Who you?" asked Nine warily. "Never met you 'fore."

"You _have_ seen me, though. You just don't remember. And that is why we're here, sweeties. To investigate just how much you remember."

"'Kay," said Ten, nodding slowly. "We don't have 'mnesia or anything. I 'member that my name is-"

"I already know your name, sweetie," said River, cutting him off. "You don't have to tell me."

"But the only person I'd tell m'name to would be my-"

"Shh. Spoilers," said River with a grin and a wink. "What's my name?"

"Mewody-"

"Aha, again, spoilers," said River, hushing Eleven. "My name is River Song. I'm probably going to be something like your babysitter now."

"But we're not babies!" protested Ten.

"Debatable..."

River took the oppurtunity to leave the room. "Rose, your cue. See if you can do better than I can."

"Hello, Doctors."

"Hiya, Wosie!" three small voices chirped back.

"Well, you definitely remember me," said Rose, secretly pleased that the Doctors remembered her more than The Doctor's own wife. "What do you remember about me?"

"I wember that I-"

Eleven deftly clapped a hand over Ten's mouth. A muffled cry of protest escaped his lips.

"Spoilers," Eleven whispered in Ten's ear. "Don't break hew heart before it gets fixeded."

"What?" asked Rose. "Am I missing something?"

Eleven smiled sweetly, displaying two gaps that had definitely not been there before. "He's from later in my timesteam. You'll see!"

Nine just sat clueless, wondering what they were talking about as he lifted the mug of hot milk to his lips. He shot her a sympathetic look with his expressive blue eyes and Rose, looking around at the three Doctors in their miniaturised form, tried to keep her heart in a solid state. Despite her attempts, it melted anyway.

**So, I'm now working in a collab team on our novel. Hopefully it gets published. It's going to be a teen romance novel. Anyone want a sneak peek? PM me.**

**I think next I might write a Deaged!John Fic. Or perhaps a Deaged!Sammy? Dunno.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW-[REVIEW BUTTON] - (Press me)**


End file.
